Musume no Fūin (むすめ の フイン術)
by elliestark.m
Summary: It was the Law of Karma, Cause and Effect. It's all reincarnation is. But, most reincarnations happen within the same world, within the same dimension. This one didn't. I happened to be a lost cause. Being born into the Naruto world, and then born as Naruto's older sister by a few minutes. Yeah, Cause and Effect. That's all this was.
1. Prologue

Musume no Fūin (むすめ の フイン術)

.

.

prologue

.

.

"Uzumaki-chan, please sit! We have amazing news for you!"

Sugoi, she thought. Her eyes never strayed from the line of photos in her hands. The muffled black and white blobs entranced her.

She really couldn't get her mind off of this. Her thoughts didn't stray. The hand absent-mindedly rubbed her swollen belly didn't stop either.

"Twins," she whispered, "two... Not one, two!"

She was right. The blobs in the pictures showed babies. Two tiny figures that continued to grow and grow in her swollen belly. It was amazing. She was greatful for one, she was okay with having one baby. Jinchūriki women were lucky to even have any. It was a secret, but women who were made as vessels to a Bijū were advised not to bare children for the sake of the seal or seals that held the beast. The seal weakens during labor and if the Bijū escapes, it would inadvertently kill the mother and, if the mother hasn't birthed the child yet, the baby.

If the Jinchūriki woman chose to have a baby, she's most likely bound to having one. The strain of labor and trying to keep the Bijū at bay would kill her chances at having another. Though, for Uzumaki women who were Jinchūrikis, they can have more than one. Their sought after longevity allows them to bounce back, allowing them to survive the extraction of a Bijū. The Kyūbi no Yōko Jinchūriki before her, Uzumaki Mito, had at least two or maybe three children. Her children were years apart, about 7 to 10 to be exact. No one wanted to risk her or the baby's lives, any information being let out, or a mishap in the birthing process.

She was so happy to have two at the same time! Her children didn't need to be years apart, and be estranged because she needed to be safe. They can be the best of friends! Her babies, no matter what, will have each other.

"Oi!" She exclaimed. Her hands clapped against both sides of her stomach in surprise and some pain.

"Kushina?"

Oh. It was Minato. And the babies just kicked.

Hm. Babies.

...

"Minato!"

She jumped from her seat on their shared couch and into his arms. His shocked expression forced giggles from her.

"Kushina! You're caring for two now, and we're going into the third trimester soon! We don't want anything to happen to you and Baby-chan!" Minato's eyes widened, his tanned cheeks blushing despite the serious atmosphere he gave off.

Kushina's smile never lessened. Her grip tightened on her lover's biceps. She bounced on her toes while she waited for Minato to notice her opposite mood.

"Ano, why are you so happy?"

Her eyes watered and her cheeks began to hurt. She just couldn't believe it! She really couldn't believe it! Twins.

"I'm caring for three. Baby-chan number one and Baby-chan number two."

The blond Hokage gaped. His mouth falling open and closed periodically. He couldn't help but hold Kushina close. Hold her close, close to him. Close to his heart. He wanted to hold his family. To hold his wife and his children close.

"Kami," he gasped.

"Minato? Daijōbu?"

His head had fallen into the crook of her neck and behind the curtain of her bright red hair. Was he crying? He wasn't sad, was he? He seemed so happy at the thought of one baby! Maybe... Maybe he didn't want this life anymore?

"Arigatō."

What?

"Kushina, arigatō!" He chanted. The tears in his voice melted her heart and she hugged the father of her children harder, closer.

"Itashimashite, Minato..."

.

.

Minato and I were so happy. It was so cliché, but our lives couldn't have gotten better!

We told everyone closest to us, Minato's Genin team, Minato's Sensei, Sandaime-sama, Biwako-sama, Uchiha Mikoto, Hyūga Hiashi, and of course, my Sensei's Sensei and Genin team! They were so happy for us!

It wasn't a surprise but our Genin decided to plan a surprise baby shower for me. I would like to think it wasn't big, but I know it was. The clan heads and their wives were invited, babies were brought along as well — ironically enough, somehow we all decided to have children at the same time? — Sandaime-sama and his wife were also invited as both the Hokage and his First Lady and as the Sarutobi clan leaders.

"Kushina-chan!" I turned and smiled widely when I saw it was Koharu-obaa-sama.

Seeing her made me think of Sensei and I just wanted to cry. It had been years since Sensei's death but he was everything to me. Sensei was like the Otou-sama I never had.

That's why Utatane Koharu was my Baa-chan.

"Baa-chan, I'm so glad you could make it!"

Her eyes were surrounded with crows feet, her mouth shaped into a small grin that was hardly seen anymore. Her kimono robes were light and airy, as it was summer time. The signature two buns with a senbon and a seal tag hanging from it was still there despite her greying dark hair. It looked like someone sprinkled salt all in it.

"Ah, I'm glad I'm alive to see one of my students give me a great grandchild! Twins! Aha, who would've thought." Her arm wrapped around my shoulder and the other settled on my swollen belly.

Which reminded me that I needed new maternity clothes. This one is getting small. I think I should take over washing clothes again...

"So, Kushina-chan, where's that brooding grandchild of mine?" She smirked.

"He's around. Kakashi-chan's been on guard duty, Baa-sama, ever since..."

"Aye, well then, he should see his Baa-chan once in a while! Kami knows this old retired Kunoichi can't do much of walking!"

I barked a laugh with Koharu-obaa-sama, my eyes watering with tears at how much of a lie that was. Baa-sama may be many years old, but like Sandaime-sama and Biwako-sama, she could still kill a person effectively. Koharu-baa-chan wasn't just some old coot. She trained under the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Konoha's First Lady — the actual first First Lady —themselves. Utatane Koharu is also one of Konoha's few Fūinjutsu Mistresses. I was one, Biwako-sama was another.

"Kushina-sensei! You're so...so big!"

Leave it to my student to be so innocently rude, 'ttebane! You know what, nevermind, Maito Gai was my student.

Gai's eyes shone with curiosity as he crouched near my side and poked my belly. "Yosh! Sensei! Your belly is not soft?!"

That's were Ebisu-chan came in.

My smile grew bigger when I saw him appear from thin air in front of me. Before he started on his explanation of why a woman's belly grew hard during pregnancies he greeted me and bowed to Koharu-obaa-sama.

"Hey Sensei." And last but not least, Shiranui Genma-chan.

Honestly, Genma wasn't bad or anything, he wasn't the leader of the group, but he was laid back and lackadaisical. He was more of an observer. Though if something he didn't like was happening he would pull his team back quick and defend them with everything he had.

Genma is great kid.

The shower started just as everyone arrived. Greetings were given, and especially gifts for the babies.

But, the whole time was spent on cloud nine. I couldn't believe that I was surrounded by so many people who were celebrating my and Minato's children. And I couldn't help but think of Mito-sama and how she told me that love is the key of overcoming the Kyūbi's influences. She was so right!

It started out with Sakumo-sensei, and then my teammate, Kami rest his soul. Sakumo-sensei took me in as his own and he never let me go. When I lost him and my teammate, I felt like I apart of me died with them. I felt like I could succumb to Kyūbi. Then came Hiashi, — my only surviving teammate — Koharu-obaa-sama and Jiraiya-sama and Sandaime-sama. They reminded me of Kakashi-chan who was only five and without both parents. So, I took him in and became his Onee-chan. Jiraiya-sama introduced me to Minato — formally might I add. I'd already known who he was, we were in the same academy class —, and it was back and forth between us. I really hated his meek and shy demeanor. It made me angry and I would be rude to him intentionally to see him fight back. He didn't and it was infuriating.

It was a process. When I was kidnapped by Kumo-nin and he saved me I gave him a chance and it went from there. I got my Genin team and they are a riot... Or at least Gai-chan and Ebisu-chan is. Then, Minato's Genin team became mine too. Besides Genma-chan, Obito-chan, Kami rest his soul, is my favorite. Well, what I'm trying to say is: Mito-sama gave me advice that has followed me around my whole life. I feel her with me when I see my precious people, I see her in the Uzumaki insignia, I see her in the Hokage Moutain, in Minato, in Hiashi, in Koharu-sama, in Biwako-sama... And I think: I want to see her in my babies. But, to myself, I hope to see her in my daughter more. I just know that I'll have a little girl in my arms soon, 'ttebane!

"Kushina-chan? Is something wrong? Are you hurting?" Minato kneeled in front of me. His bright blue eyes wide in fear and worry.

My laugh escaped me. I bent over to hug Minato as much as I could and apologized for my laughter and my tears. I say, "No, everything's perfect Minato... I was just thinking of a name if one of the twins is a girl."

Minato's grin ate up the sunshine in the sky and I swear he gushed! "What name did you think of?"

I pushed my hair behind my ears and grinned wide.

"I was thinking of the name: Uzumaki-Namikaze Mito."

.

.

"Naruto? You want Naruto, the hero of the story, to be the kid's namesake?"

Minato ran his fingers through his unruly bangs, "Yes Sensei. But, the hero in your book won't be the namesake. You will, Jiraiya-sensei."

"That would make me your kid's godfather."

"Mm."

Jiraiya-sama's expression doubtful. He didn't look up to the challenge of being the godfather of Naruto. Hell, if he was reacting like this then maybe I shouldn't ask Hiashi-nii to be Mito-chan's godfather. I'll just say I did and write his name on her birth certificate. Mikoto-chan wouldn't mind, in fact, she'd accept in a heartbeat 'ttebane!

"Jiraiya-sensei?"

I squeezed Minato's hand assuringly when he started to look disheartened. Jiraiya-sama's frown deepened as he mulled over the news. I wouldn't say he didn't want to be Naruto's godfather. I could see the happiness in his eyes, he was happy for the prospect. I mean why wouldn't he be? This is his student's and his late best friend's student's child they were talking about!

"Jiraiya-sama, this really shouldn't be a shock, 'ttebane. We already planned to make you our firstborn's goddad, so it's better that we got a name out of it too," I smiled, "I was hoping you could be Mito's Ojii-chan, too, dattebane, in place of Sakumo-sensei. Minato and I want you there in the twins' life, and especially there for the birth."

Throughout me speaking, I could see flashes of guilt, pain, sadness, happiness, pride in Jiraiya-sama's eyes. We didn't want him leaving and being away for so long. Minato and I wanted Jiraiya-sama there for the first few years. At least to see the big milestones, their first steps, first birthday, first training, first kunai, everything! I'd like to think that Sensei would've wanted Jiraiya-sama to watch his grandchildren for him.

"...I'd be honored to, Minato, Kushina-chan. Though for the record if your boy hates the name, I'm blaming it all on you two."

Minato chuckled sheepishly while I scoffed.

"Please, Naruto is the best boy name ever, 'ttebane!"

.

.

Kami, how did everything go so wrong?

I wanted to just stop and pause the world.

Why was this happening?

Why did it have to turn out this way? I mean of course we need the precautions set just in case if Minato couldn't hold the seal and the strain of labor drained me more than we thought it would and let the Kyūbi escape. But... But this.

My face scrunched up in sorrow and my hands balled into fists. I buried my face into between my arms and let the tears fall.

You have to get it together Kushina. Naruto, Mito, and Minato needs you!

With my lower lip clutched between my teeth, I sat on my knees with a look that swore vengeance.

The world around me moved on even if it felt like time slowed down. And I knew I couldn't dwell. Minato had dealt with the Masked Bastard who ruined everything.

Gamabunta-sama distracted Kyūbi long enough for me to chain him down. The Adamantine chains pulled from my back, diving into the floor and created a perimeter barrier large and wide enough to block Minato, Kyūbi and I from the Shinobi forces.

Somehow, I could hear the panicked yells from my Genin team and from my Otouto and Hiashi-nii-chan. Did they know what was happening? How could they know?

When the chains reached the end it jerked back hard enough for me to lurch. My body was already straining itself, the labor, the extraction, and now the use of chakra was killing me. "Kushina!"

Minato was never one to not notice my distress. He cupped my cheeks in his hands smearing the blood falling from my lips on his palm.

Why was I getting so poetic? I remember Sakumo-sensei saying that some people get poetic when they're dying? Maybe it's true, 'ttebane. I miss Sensei.

"-Shina! Daijobu desu ka?"

"'M fine, Mina." I pushed his hands away. "Summon Naruto and Mito."

"Right, this needs to be done."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Minato bellowed, slamming his palm onto the floor.

As Naruto and Mito were summoned into existence, I summoned the small altar for the sealing. It didn't take me much energy to get so emotional. For some reason I knew the twins' wouldn't be without a disaster. I only hoped for it to go well, it was hope that didn't let me drown in self-guilt.

Minato picked up the babies set them into their shared crib.

Coughs racked my body and the Adamantine chains protruding from my back seized. "Minato...hurry."

His hands flew through the many seals needed to summon Shinigami-sama, whom would do the sealing of the Kyūbi's soul himself.

"Shiki Fuujin!"

My body relaxed and Shinigami-sama appeared, his arms extending to great lengths. The ghostly looking arm grasped the soul of the large Bijū and pulled without any difficulty. He generated his short knife between his teeth and pulled it from its holding place. Tears fell from my eyes as the Yin side of the Kyūbi was sealed into my baby girl.

Minato winced deeply, Mito's stomach now showing through the burned shirt along with the Shiki Fuujin simmering on her stomach.

Mito's wails lit my fury at the Teme who ruined everything. My eyes burned at the simmering Shiki Fuujin, and I knew she was to endure more in just a few minutes.

How dare he? How dare he come into the best moment of my life, take people who mean the most to me, and leave without his dominant arm? And I wondered...

What was on that man's conscience when he did this? What was he thinking? And why me? Why us?

"Naze!" I screamed.

"Naze! Naze! Naze!" I murmured, my throat closing with more tears and I looked up with bleary eyes at the man who gave me the world. I could see his eyes burn with unshed tears.

He looked ready to say something, to say anything.

Kyūbi's large clawed hand rose up and I sobbed.

And everything slowed down again.

I knew we were going to die.

Minato's choked breath bathed the back of my neck and I screamed. It was louder than I screamed when I pushed Naruto out. Louder than I screamed when I pushed Mito out. Louder than the Kyūbi's roar. My scream pierced many ears, bypassing the barrier I created. My hands gripped the Bijū's sharp claw and I felt my skin cut because of how hard I gripped.

Minato dug his heels into the ground and I followed behind him with a vengeance. I panicked when I couldn't get my footing. Kyūbi's hand continued to get closer to the altar that held the twins and I gasped a choked sobbed. "Stop!" and someone finally decided to listen to me.

Minato and my heels were deep into the ground. My feet bloomed in pain along with my abdomen that the amazingly large claw occupied. Our efforts worked, and our mixed blood dripped onto the Twins' chest. All I could here was the ever present growling from Kyūbi. During the desperate attempt to save the Twins, my chakra chains tightened around the Bijū and the barrier stopped flickering dangerously.

"...hah, Kushina... I-I wanted you... to be there for them."

I know, I know I shouldn't have jumped in the way. I shouldn't have let my emotions take over. It was all my fault. But... my children were in danger. They needed me for the first time in their life and I was there.

But, you won't be there anymore. Uzumaki perks won't save you now Kushina...

"Gomen... Minato... but th-they needed me." I cried.

Everything blurred as I spoke the last words I would ever tell my babies, as Minato mentions that some of our chakra will be engraved into the babies seals so we'll see them again. Time blurred when Minato quipped on my speech. And I focused on Minato's chakra as it breezed by.

"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki!"


	2. Outrageous Idea

Musume no Fūin (むすめ の フイン術)

.

.

one:

ｏｕｔｒａｇｅｏｕｓ ｉｄｅａ

.

.

She was different.

Different from everyone. Different from the normal children who'd run and scream and play. Different from her twin brother despite sharing some features. Honestly, she knew they were different in the same way, as in they were the only two children scorned by the civilians.

But this isn't that.

She frowned at the other children. They looked happy. She knew she didn't. Her eyes were hard and the muscles in her face felt so weird when she wasn't frowning. Her brother likes smoothening the crease in her brow, so she really didn't mind.

She felt weird sometimes. Like she wasn't suppose to be in this body. She felt like she was in a book.

"Oi otouto, do you ever feel...different? Like weird or something?" She asked her brother one day.

"Whaddya mean neechan?" He asked back.

She dropped the situation. She knew that her brother would stare at her funny. He thought about what she asked him when they had nothing fun to do. Which was a lot.

Her skin liked to tingle, giving her an itchy tickle feeling. She felt energized all the time. Though, since she was more of a calm person she never really played Ninja. Yeah, Ninja. Wooden kunai and shuriken would be carried by the children and if you're hit with the wooden toys then you're "dead". Oh and don't forget them being broken into teams. Both teams has equal amounts of Shinobi. The maximum number of Shinobi you can have is five, sometimes six. You can only have one Jōnin, two Chūnin, and three Genin. You have to complete your missions without more than two casualties. Three kunais and you're dead, two shuriken you're dead. Hits in the chest is automatic death, arms and legs hit twice and their immobile. One ninjutsu per person, taijutsu is off limits, and only two genjutsu per team.

She didn't stop to think why the children of the village played ninja. Not until she went into the office of her brother's favorite adult person in the world.

"How would you too like to attend the Shinobi Academy?" His eyes though mirthful, they were watchful. His eyes never left the twins.

Naruto, her blonde and bright eyed brother, jumped for joy. "We'd love to Jiji!"

Shinobi?

Oh, so maybe that was why she sees weird dudes jumping across the rooftops.

She didn't make it obvious that she barely found out what a Shinobi was, and inadvertently where she was. She contemplated and rubbed at her dark eyes before answering. But it wasn't like she'd allow her brother to throw himself into a situation and not go with him.

Her brother wasn't stupid, far from it actually, but he was impulsive and brash. She was his other half, the level-headed side of him, so as his other half it is her duty to follow him and look out for him.

She was the Yin to his Yang.

Even if some of the places she'd soon follow him into meant life or death.

"Where do we sign?"

.

.

When Mito mentioned the foreign feeling in her veins to the doctor her caretaker would take her and her brother to she was stupefied.

The foreign feeling in her veins is only chakra, the iryō-nin told her. The smile on the man's face looked to be holding in laughter. She isn't gonna even hold it against him. Besides, she technically should've known since she just found out she was in the world of Shinobi.

You know, that world where chakra is the base of everything. Chakra is like the atoms of the world she was once in.

"Altogether Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-chan is fine. A slight case of chakra sensitivity. It maybe the beginnings of a Kekkei Touta, Hokage-sama." The iryō-nin said.

The Third Fire Shadow sighed in relief. He supposed that it this was good news. He was glad that the eldest Uzumaki spoke up about it before her sensitivity became something more than just that. It could've been a multitude of things.

Mito brushed her red bangs behind her ears, "That's a good thing?"

"Chakra sensing can be developed enough to use in combat and field work. It's a great advantage, Konoha also has a division made of Chakra Sensing specialists."

Her eyes drifted in wonder and she nods.

"Anymore questions?"

She supposed she could ask. It wouldn't hurt to.

"What happens if someone has more Yin chakra than Yang? Say, if someone was born with more spiritual chakra than physical?"

The iryō-nin looked shocked that she asked that question, but he pulled himself together. "The imbalance won't hurt a person, though it will hinder them. You see, you need a balance between both chakras to execute jutsus correctly and efficiently. It'll mean a lot of chakra control exercises, honestly and a slight change of the color of your chakra however it won't be a disaster."

She nodded. "Thank you, for checking over me. And my brother."

The iryō-nin — she thinks his name is Kojiro — smiled at her and helped her off the high medical bed. She held his hand as he led her and the Sandaime to the door that kept her from her brother.

"Well Mito-chan, I hope to see you soon. Would you like to see me next week? You and Naruto-kun?"

Mito frowned, why is she having another check-up after a check-up? Kojiro said that she had a clean bill of health. Was something wrong with her otouto? Was he okay? He wasn't hurt or anything? She needed to ask.

"What's wrong with my Otouto?" She demanded, her bemused and passive attitude diminishing in seconds.

Kojiro looked surprised as he threw a look to his leader. Mito followed the look, her eyes hardening and she slapped the Sandaime's robed leg. "Jiji! What's wrong with Otouto!?"

When the eldest Sarutobi didn't answer Mito snatched her hand from the iryō-nin. She ran forward and threw open the metal sliding door and saw the mass of blonde across from her.

"Naruto!" She cried, her steps thundering to him. Naruto shouted when her body plowed into his and she attempted to merge herself with him.

"What's wrong Mi-nee-chan? Are you okay?"

Mito pulled back from Naruto and gave him a once over. "Are you okay, Otouto? Nothing hurts, nothing's broken?"

"Wha? Whaddya talkin' about Neechan!? 'M fine, I swear!"

Her dark worried orbs bored into his and Naruto smiled. "I promise neechan, 'm okay." Her breath hitches and she wiped her eyes slowly. Her eyes always staying on her Otouto. "'Kay, Otouto... I believe you."

Naruto smiles and waves to his Jiji, the Sandaime, and Kojiro, the Twins' shared doctor. "Oi, can we eat now? I'm starving Jiji! I wan' some ramen!"

Mito's hand slipped into her brother's and she sighs. Her glare at the two men never wavers. She trusted them, but not as much as a few minutes ago. They won't tell her what is wrong with her brother. She should know! She deserved to know! She had the right. He was her brother, hers and no one else's and she needs to protect him. How can she do that without knowing what is wrong with her Otouto?

Pushing her distrust away for now, she calmed and tugged on her otouto's hand. Naruto looked to her with question.

"Did you thank Kojiro-san for helping us Otouto?" Naruto looked sheepish as he scratched his head.

"Thanks Kojiro-sa'!" Mito smiles and tugs Naruto along to follow after the old Hokage.

"To Ichiraku's."

"Yatta! To Ichiraku's!"

.

.

She must've been reincarnated.

There was no other way to explain it. She wasn't as surprised as she should've been. And maybe that was a bad thing, but she really couldn't worry about it. She had other priorities. Like Naruto. Naruto is her first and foremost priority. He means everything to her. He was her everything, her best friend and all. His needs will always come before hers because he was her little brother, her Otouto, and it is her duty to protect him.

She will be his partner in crime, his go to person. But she won't hinder him. He will need that independence. He can't depend on her all the time. And she can't depend on him all the time either. It'll be hard — Naruto is all she has.

The first step to protecting Naruto: Chakra Control.

And she knows just who'll help.

"Hey Neechan, whatcha' doin'?"

Mito glanced behind her, Naruto was climbing onto the chair she pulled to the kitchen windowsill. "'M just looking for the shadows."

"Eh?" He scrunched his face in confusion, "Whaddya mean shadows? An' why?"

Naruto popped next to her, and Mito gripped his arm before he could think of slipping out the window. "Watch yourself Otouto. If you fall, I won't be able to catch you."

His whiskered cheeks puffed out and he gulps at the long way down. "Okay."

And something clicked. Like something in her head connected and she got a signal.

Maybe she won't be able to save Naruto if he fell, but ANBU will. The shadows would catch him!

But, no. She wouldn't push him out the window. Not for a chance to ask for some dumb chakra control lessons. Noo, no no, it won't be fair.

That's why she'll do it!

"Hey Otouto, do me a favor?"

"Huh? Yeah Neechan, what is it?"

"Don't scream, and hold onto the windowsill."

She stood on the sill that jutted out of the kitchen and tipped forward. "Stay where you are! And don't come after me!" She says, so sure that even if she did tell him that, he may just not listen because it was in his DNA to act brash and on impulse.

And she screams as her feet parts from the windowsill. What the hell was she thinking?! She could've just went to the Hokage! Or the freaking library! Or Kojiro-san, no matter how much of an ass he acted like earlier this week!

"Mito-nee-chan!" She heard her little brother scream.

She feels so guilty. Her eyes water and she wasn't sure if it was because of the air pressure or because she didn't want to die, or because she did something so stupid to hurt her little otouto.

'I'm such an idiot.' She thought.

Her breath was taken when she felt a pair of arms snatch her up with a vengeance. She squealed, clutching onto wherever she could find purchase on her savior.

Her savior found solid ground on a nearby lower rooftop and she opened her eyes that she really doesn't remember closing.

She was shaking terribly, her hands wouldn't still and she couldn't catch her breath. Her heart beat a bizillion miles per hour and she knew she hurt her brother. She could feel the stab of pain and hurt and shock and relief from him. It was like she became him for seconds.

"—chan! Mito-chan, can you hear me!?" She finally heard the man's deep stern voice and she cried.

She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed onto the armored vest he wore. Her sharp nails clawed into the man's shoulders and she cried.

"Neechan! Neechan, you Baka!" Her Otouto's angry voice made her cry harder and set of feet tapped beside her and her savior. She couldn't bare to look up. Her brother, her Otouto would hate her! She couldn't believe she did that. She wasn't thinking, she wasn't thinking about Naruto's life! She was so sure someone would catch her. ANBU, passing shinobi, passing kunoichi, anyone! And even if she was right in the end, it didn't take away the betrayal she felt from him. She betrayed him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Sorrysorrysorry! Otouto, I'msosorry!"

"She's not calming down, Taichō. We need to knock her out."

"Aa."

Screaming, protesting screaming from her Otouto. Sounds of a struggle, enraged yells to not hurt his Neechan! They stopped, and gentle soothing is what calmed her Otouto. She could feel his passive attitude that wasn't like him. He was simmering and seething in anger!

With a swift chop to her neck she was out like a light.

"What an outrageous idea."


	3. Gross Underestimation

Musume no Fūin (むすめ の フイン術)

.

.

two:

ｇｒｏｓｓ ｕｎｄｅｒｅｓｔｉｍａｔｉｏｎ

.

.

In the hospital again.

Not very fun.

She thought it would be okay. Mito didn't think that it would cause such an reaction from everyone.

Sandaime-Jiji was furious, rageful. He was so angry with her.

They put her on suicide watch.

She honestly thought that it was sort of amusing in a cynical, twisted kind of way. Still funny though.

Kojiro, man was Kojiro not a happy camper. He made sure to lecture her for so long. Ugh, she couldn't even think when he lectured her because she was so engrossed with his colorful language that Naruto and her shouldn't exactly be around but it didn't matter because the level of his iryō-nin skills exceeds the actual need for them to not use bad language.

The ANBU squad that she only was just introduced to was not amused at all. Yeah, sure they thought her twisted and cynical humor was kind of weird but funny. It didn't mean that they weren't dangerously upset that she jumped from a five story window.

And Naruto. Gods, Naruto! Naruto didn't speak to her for days. She was so guilty and so heartbroken. He paid her back ten fold of how it felt like when he thought he'd lost her.

Sure there was no injuries, but that didn't mean he can't lose her mentally.

The Hokage, Kojiro, and the ANBU captain Inu — dog — decided that they underestimated the Twins' greatly.

The twins were smarter than they pegged them. It made their jobs all the more harder. The Third now had to reinforce to the council that the well-being of the Uzumaki twins is determined by him and him alone.

The Clan Heads understood that without trouble. The real problem was with the Elders — Utatane Koharu, Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura. They didn't

understand that the fate of these children does not lie in their hands. The children were the leaves of Konoha, they were to become the branches and the trunks and soon the roots!

He was appalled when Utatane Koharu sides with Shimura Danzō's idea to isolate the twins from their peers and civilization in general. She was the children's great-Obaa-sama for Gods' sake!

Hyūga Hiashi and Hatake Kakashi weren't having it. The council meetings were stiff and filled with tension every time the subject of the Jinchūriki twins popped up. Which was every council meeting.

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen has now issued the children with two ANBU squads. Their well-being rested on his shoulders, he'll die before he lets his successor's son and daughter perish in the shadows of Konoha or succumb to the hatred of the village. He'd rather die.

"Damn you Mito-chan! I cannot believe you did this!" Kojiro rants, his hands flying to his fair hair.

Mito dropped her hands into her face, "Kojiro-san, I said I was sorry! I've apologized so much already! Even ANBU is angry with me!"

Naruto, who was sitting close to Mito on the hospital bed, growls, "Then why'd ya' do it Neechan?! It wasn't fair to anyone, 'specially you!"

She pushed her choppy bangs back and huffed. "I know Otouto, I really know... I won't lie about it being an accident cause it wasn't."

Her Otouto looked so broken all over again. His eyes watered dangerously and his lip quivered. "You wanted to—"

"No! I swear on my life and everything I love that I didn't want to leave you, Naruto... Otouto, I wanted to protect you."

Naruto and Kojiro shared stunned looks, their eyes as wide as the sun.

Kojiro recovered first, "How in the fuck was tossing yourself off a window ledge five stories up gonna protect Naruto-kun?!"

Gods, she swears Kojiro acted like another Umino Iruka. Just a tad bit more vulgar.

"I knew that we had an ANBU squad trailing us. And you said people who had imbalanced chakras needed to balance it by controlling the chakra," she grabs a hair clip from the bedside table and clips the middle of her bangs back and onto her head, "I have a bunch of chakra in general, but I still have more Yin than Yang. And Naruto has more Yang than Yin. I wanted to start chakra control exercises and I needed a supervisor and expert people for that."

Kojiro sighs heavily and drops into the bedside chair. His large hand runs across his forehead, "Why didn't you just come to me? Or Hokage-sama? I have nothing against ANBU, but we could have at least signaled them for you."

"I didn't think about getting direct help until after I jumped."

Naruto's eyes rolled. "You could'a just let me in on tha' plan, Neechan! I could'a got their attention!"

Mito frowns. "How would you have done that, Otouto? Yell to the sky that we needed a chakra expert and specifically ANBU? You know ANBU is actually a secret right?"

The blonde brother cocked his head to the side. "Eh? It is?" Kojiro's eyes roll and he flicks the kid in his ear.

"It is Naruto-kun," he ignores the boy's squawking, "so you mustn't say anything alright?"

Naruto nods grudgingly and glares at the grown man with a pout. Mito pinches the boy's cheeks and cooes at him. "Kawaii, kawaii! My Otouto's so kawaii!"

"Mou! Mito-nee-chaaan!"

.

.

Despite the relief everyone felt when the Uzumaki girl was deemed safe, it meant so much more than that.

The status of the Uzumaki twins were all the village could speak of. Some horrible things were said, and some more relief flew around.

Civilians were outraged, they hoped one of their fears would die already. The Demon Twins were horrid!

The Shinobi Council were at war with each other. Clan Heads and the Hokage are against the Elders. Apparently, the fate of the Uzumaki twins should be handed over to Shimura Danzō's excellent teachings.

It was mostly the Elders and the Clan Heads go back and forth grudgingly politely.

Hiruzen's temples were constantly being massaged. When had everything gotten out of hand? Gods, his peers are aware of the rules. The orphaned children of Konoha, which includes the Uzumaki twins, are wards of the village — wards of the village are attended to under the supervision of the Hokage and civilian caretakers. That doesn't end until they become independent and start their on lives. If they choose to attend the Shinobi Academy then once they graduate successfully they become their adults.

"Enough." The Sandaime growls. All sounds cease and eyes are on him and his chakra boils beneath his skin. All he can think of is the safety of his successor's son and daughter. They needed to be treated like normal children. Naruto and Mito deserved more, but this, this was all he could do for them. Soon, soon he'd be able to do more. It was a process, a slow one at that.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Mito are wards of the village, therefore they are under my care personally. They are to remain in the orphanage until they become of age to choose otherwise," He sighs, "this council meeting is over. Furthermore, the discussion of the last Uzumakis' is prohibited in the coming meetings until I say otherwise."

Sarutobi Hiruzen stands, folding his arms into the sleeves of his formal robes as he leaves the horrid meeting room.

.

.

"Neechan!"

Mito sighs and her lip twitches. "Otouto, you're not getting those. Only if we have money left over."

Naruto shoulders slump forward dramatically and he turns to put the candy back on the shelf.

Mito knew Naruto doesn't have the heart to steal. He was all about righteousness and being helpful. She was too, don't get her wrong, but desparate times call for desparate measures.

The orphanage structured inside the walls of Konoha wasn't as bad as most kids thought it was. There are many children, obviously due to the recent Kyūbi Attack. Mito couldn't blame the old hags for being runned ragged in there honestly. But she can blame them for stealing their money, and not feeding them as much as they should.

The other orphaned kids looked so healthy and well fed and happy. Her and her brother looked like street urchins. The last time she looked in the mirror she had looked so sick. Her cheeks looked to be giving in. So, now she and Naruto made it their mission to pick up their orphan stipends on the weekly basis.

Naruto looked fine though. His cheeks were full and red and his stomach never hurt like hers. Maybe he was a bit on the small toddler side but he had always been small. Ever since she could remember they were always small.

But Naruto being perfectly healthy didn't mean that he wasn't hungry. Naruto was always hungry — she was too. It seemed to have something to do with the chakra system.

You see, the more chakra Naruto creates, then the larger his chakra coils. He burns chakra unconsciously everyday. When you burn chakra, one of the ways to get the chakra back is to eat.

He also has to sustain his furry tenant's chakra too, sealed or not.

At the moment they were shopping for snacks. Just because the hags cooked doesn't mean they couldn't have boxes of snacks. To keep them wellfed and not constantly hungry they needed to eat snacks throughout the day with breaks.

"Mi-nee-chan…"

She turns her head from the preserved fruits she's had her eye on and frowns. "What's it now Otouto?"

His demeanor shifted and the quakes in his shoulders made the redhead unnerved and on edge. She pockets the money in her hand and turns slightly. "Is there something wrong, Shopkeeper-san?"

He was tall. Not overly so, but his broad shoulders and wide stature made him easily intimidating. He stood at almost six feet and Mito didn't know whether to run with her Otouto or to stand ground.

Being the headstrong and heavily stubborn person she was, she decided to do that and some more.

"Actually there is. You things are to get out of my shop right now if you know what's best for ya."

His voice was gruff and more some. His hairline receded and she could see forming brown spots on the man as she glared and glared at his angered dark eyes.

"Ya know what ya bastard?! I'm sick and tired of people treatin' my Otouto and I like trash! You ain't gonna kick us out til I buy something, dattebana!"

Naruto's form halted its shaking and he made haste to quickly hide behind his sister.

Her verbal tic only showed in dire situations, and in these dire situations she tended to talk slang like he did. Her cheeks would redden with anger too and she really looked like a tomatoe, like the other kids in the orphanage said. Not that he'd admit that aloud.

"Wha—! What'd you say to me you chibi she-devil?!" His tanned skin blushed darkly with rage. His fists clenched and Naruto let a small shriek of fear escape. Mito flinched back, her thoughts becoming coherent and she curses in her head. She never thinks things through! She never thinks these things through, it's now becomin a habit of her endangering her Otouto. She needed to think fast. She needed to think on the fly!

"Run, Otouto!" She screams as and she turns around to twist and push her brother down the isle. The rageful old man growls and picks up the chase.

Mito shrieks, her hair caught between fingers balled in a fist. "Damn you, you little brat!"

"Mito-nee-chan!" Naruto calls from the doorway of the store. His eyes wide with fear and shock. He looks so helpless, Mito thinks. Her hands don't fly to her hair in pain as he drags her to eye level.

Her face twists in pain and tears trail her cheeks.

"What're ya gonna do now girly?" He scoffs in her tear stricken face.

And she falls on her back and her head with a loud smack. "Itai!" She whimpers.

With a grimace and blurry vision she sees her brother scrambling off the old man's torso. "Go! Go Mito-nee-chan!"

She doesn't wait, her body relaxing a bit as he catches up to her and they run side-by-side.

The twins race faster and faster, not carin from the many people they shove at the legs. They were desperate to get away. Their pants growing heavier and heavier and Naruto trips. Mito's arm snatches out and her younger brother's wrist is in her grasp before the ground can feel his weak knees.

"Keep going…Otouto!" She cries. Naruto's pants reinforces and there is an air of determination.

The heavy footfalls and yelling and shouting leaves the twins' earshot and Mito hits the corner, abruptly turning right and dragging her brother after her.

"Neechan...please!" She hears Naruto pant.

"Another block!"

Damn, she needed to stop causing so much trouble.


End file.
